


Pride and Prejudice

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, and diaval is a loving father, aurora is a teenager, aurora learns a bit about the past, eh, familial af, mal is a stressed, slight humor?, very short lol, who wants peace between his daughter and gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: A grounded Aurora is upset at the world but learns about the past and her eyes are opened.or: Aurora is a grounded teenager mad at her mother, Maleficent.





	Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> very short little drabble. may or may not be written someday. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Very lightly edited, not really beta'd. 
> 
> For my Maleficent DIscord peeps. I love y'all.

Aurora sat in her (well, Maleficent’s, but details) tree, arms crossed and a scowl upon her fair features. Maleficent had very few rules she wanted Aurora to follow (because even though she was Queen of the Moors, she was still just 17). One of which was not going outside the Moors by herself. And one that she broke. More than once.

“Nothing ever happened! I’m fine!” She yelled at her godmother.

“Something _could _have happened, Aurora!” Maleficent was more scared for her goddaughter but it came out as anger. “And if it did, I wouldn’t know about it or where you would be.”

She had a point, Aurora knew, but she was too upset to acknowledge it. Now, she had Diaval following her pretty much everywhere. Right now he was in human form, sitting at the bottom of the tree.

“She hates me, Diaval.”

Diaval smiled softly and looked up at her. “No, sweet Aurora. She could never hate you. Disappointed... Yes.”

Aurora groaned. Diaval chuckled softly. He stood up and climbed to her branch and sat across from her. “There’s no truer love than that of a mother.”

Aurora was silent for a moment. Then quietly she spoke, “Did she know? That she could break...”

Diaval smiled. “No. No, she didn’t. She didn’t think there was such a thing--true love’s kiss. And if there was a part of her that did believe there was, I don't think she would ever think it would be her.”

“How did she do it then?”

So Diaval told her. How Maleficent tried to revoke the curse but it didn't work and how utterly devastated she was. About Maleficent’s very heartfelt apology, how lost she was, how Aurora saved her from that lostness and her vow to protect Aurora for as long as she lived. Even the stories of when Aurora was a baby and Maleficent made sure Aurora was fed, and saved her from falling off the cliff. 

“So, you see,” Diaval said when he was done telling his tale. Aurora was teary-eyed and heartbroken. “She could never hate you. She only wants to protect you. She wants only the very best for you. Even when she thought she hated you, she didn't really. She hated what your father had done to her and took it out on you. She loves you very much, Aurora.”

Aurora hopped out of the tree in a hurry, “I have to find her.”

When Aurora found Maleficent, she was walking along the Pool of Jewels seemingly very lost in thought. Aurora stopped, suddenly nervous. She walked up beside her. “Godmother.”

Maleficent raised an elegant brow her way and looked around. “Where’s Diaval?”

“I’m sorry,” Aurora ignored her question and embraced her in a tight hug. “I thought you were just being unfair and unreasonable but I get it, I see it now. I’m so sorry.”

Maleficent wrapped her arms around Aurora and rested her chin atop her head. “My only wish is to protect you.” Aurora nodded against her shoulder. “I forgive you.”

They stood there for a moment, just embracing one another before Aurora pulled away and wiped away the tear tracks. “I love you, godmother.”

“I love you, too, Beastie,” Maleficent smiles. Her own eyes were glossy. “You’re still grounded.”

Aurora laughed. “I accept my punishment and take full responsibility.”

Maleficent’s smile grew and she looked at Aurora with nothing but love and pride. Proud of the woman Aurora was becoming. “Come, let’s return. They’ll wonder where we are.”


End file.
